The first five years of RTRN has seen the rapid development of a Data Coordinating Center with the capability to support multi-site clinical trials. The DCC has also established a significant technology infrastructure that not only supports the complex requirements of clinical trials, but also supports the multiplicity of systems required to implement the current network of RCMI institutions, and provides seamless communication, secure portals for sharing data, and systems that provide access to the resources and network of scientists needed to support multi-institutional collaborations. The objective of DCC for the next five-year period is to expand and enhance: communication technology applications, clinical data management and informatics services, biostatistics and study design support, information security and technology integration to support the RTRN goal of increasing multi-institutional clinical and translational research.